


Then There Were Three

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abortion mentioned in passing, Bit of Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Small time skips, Some angst, Victor/Yuuri is a side pairing, Yuri's POV, Yuuri's issues with his weight, birthday fic, some foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: Yuri never thought about having children. Why would he when he's too focused on his ice skating? Maybe he should have given it some thought after all …





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This twoshot is dedicated to my friend, SasuNaruGaaraIta, because it's her birthday today! Happy birthday, sweetheart!
> 
> Now this is my first time writing a Yuri on Ice fic and thus my first attempt at the pairing Otabek/Yuri, so I can only say that I hope it isn't too awful ^^;
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on Ice. Mitsurou Kubo owns it.
> 
> Dedicated to: SasuNaruGaaraIta
> 
> I hope you'll like this first part!

**Part 1**

"Yuri, you're done for today," Yakov barked; his red face not entirely the result of the cold air wafting from the ice.

Panting, Yuri scrambled up again, his knees still smarting due to his hard fall on the ice. He ignored the throbbing ache and sped towards the old man. "Come on, I still have two hours of training left!" he bristled, slapping his hand down on the railing.

Yakov crossed his arms and looked unimpressed. "That's the fifth time you messed up your footwork, Yuri. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you lately, but you can't keep screwing up. Take a break for now and I'll see you back on the ice in two days."

"Two days?! I'm not going to sit on my arse for two days!" Yuri yelled, uncaring that his voice echoed across the ice, startling the other skaters.

"You will do exactly that if you don't want me booting you off the ice for the rest of the season!" the coach growled and marched away before the blond could launch into a tirade.

Gnashing his teeth together, Yuri contemplated whether he couldn't risk staying on the ice. It was only for two more hours, who was the old man to tell him he couldn't finish his training?

"YURI, GET OFF THE ICE NOW!" Yakov's voice boomed, the volume amplified by the open space and the younger man cursed, spewing explicative curses as he stamped off the ice.

He took care when taking off his blades, but his movements were jerky with frustration and it took him a couple of attempts before he could loosen the knots in the shoelaces. The shower he took was brief, just enough to get rid of the sweat, and he ignored a couple of the guys calling out to him when he stormed out of the lockers.

Russia's cold wind stung his cheeks and he stuffed his hands into his pockets; his face set on thundercloud as he marched through the streets, back to his apartment. Other people sensing his foul mood gave him a wide berth, which suited him just fine. Made it a lot easier to get home at any rate.

He knew, okay? He realised he'd been fucking up a lot during training this week. Was it his fault that he'd been feeling weird for almost two weeks now? Several mornings so far he'd woken up nauseous; not bad enough to actually warrant throwing up, but it was enough to make eating breakfast difficult. The sick feeling tended to linger throughout the day and it became harder to concentrate during practice.

Today wasn't the first time he'd fucked up during practice, but it had definitely been the worst so far. He'd even screwed up a simple jump! Only a fucking beginner messed up something as easy as a jump.

Scowl deepening, he ignored the cheerful "Hello dear!" from the old woman who lived next door and jammed his key into the lock. It took a bit of wiggling the key around, ramming his shoulder against the door and cursing so loudly it had a man walking past gaping in shock, but then the damn door finally opened with a screech and he stumbled inside.

Checking the mail, it revealed two bills and a bunch of advertisements he had no interest in. He really should get their names off the advertisement list; the flyers only ended up in the trash anyway.

Trudging upstairs, he ignored the way his stomach rolled with each step he took and selected the key to his apartment. Fortunately this door wasn't as stubborn as the front one and he slipped inside with minimal effort, locking the door behind him. Old Peter from the third apartment on this floor had a tendency to just walk into whatever apartment was unlocked whilst drunk and Yuri was definitely not in the mood to deal with his drunk arse.

Throwing the mail on the table – he'd deal with the bills later – he kicked off his shoes and padded into the kitchen, plucking a bottle of water from the fridge. Wandering back into the living room, he took his phone from his pocket and checked whether he had any messages.

There was one from Otabek, ' _Flight's been delayed for two days. Mum insists I visit my grandparents first.'_

Well, crap. Yuri scowled as he went to form a reply. He'd hoped to see his boyfriend again tomorrow, but he had to wait at least two more days. ' _It's fine. Tell them I said hi._ '

There was one from Mila, telling him he'd best get his act together before Yakov would kill him, but he ignored that one. That old hag should mind her own damn business instead of sticking her ugly nose in his. The third message belonged to Yuuri and the blond furrowed his eyebrows.

' _You up for some company? I need to see something else than my apartment.'_

"What, the idiot not entertaining enough?" Yuri muttered but almost automatically his fingers typed ' _Sure, whatever. I'm home_.'

The Japanese skater had moved to Russia permanently two years ago; he and Victor shared an apartment in the more higher end of the city. It wasn't unheard of for Yuuri to drop by Yuri's place, either after training had ended or just because he needed a change of scenery like now. The blond skater didn't really understand why Yuuri would want to stay at his apartment – which was admittedly less luxurious than the one he shared with Victor – if he wanted to get out of his own apartment, but whatever.

Occasionally it was nice to talk to someone who wasn't as annoying as that old hag or as gruff as Yakov. Hell, maybe he could even get Yuuri to make some katsudon for him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on his door and when Yuri opened the door, he met brown eyes, which blinked up tiredly at him. "I didn't hear the bell of the front door," Yuri remarked, stepping aside. "You look like shit by the way, Katsudon. Did you even sleep last night?"

Yuuri groaned and walked past him, straight to the couch. "Anna's been fussy the entire night," he explained, rubbing his hand over the baby's back. The nine month old baby girl was resting against his chest in her powder blue sling, sleeping peacefully. Her black hair was covered nearly entirely underneath an emerald green cap, which her father removed gently. When she would wake up, Yuri knew he'd be looking into bright, light blue eyes – ones inherited from her other father.

"She sick?" Yuri asked cautiously, settling down carefully next to the black haired man. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her up in case she decided to exercise her lungs again. She could be as dramatic as Victor, proving she was definitely his kid.

"No, just a bad night," Yuuri muttered and hid a yawn behind his hand. "How did training go?"

It was a rather innocent question, one which the other skater – currently on leave to take care of his daughter – had asked numerous times before. It was his tone of voice that had Yuri instantly on edge and he glowered at the other man, who hunched his shoulders and looked away.

"Who told you?" he growled, fingers digging into the couch.

"Told me what?" Yuuri tried to deflect, but when Yuri's glare intensified, the dark haired man bit down on his lip and sat up a bit straighter. "Mila texted me," he admitted, cheeks flushed. "Said that you're off your game lately. Is something bothering you?"

"You gossip about me a lot?" Yuri sneered and stood up, crossing the room in a couple of strides to look out of the window. Not that the view was that marvellous; just the street with its steady stream of cars.

"We don't gossip about you, Yuri," Yuuri said softly. "She's just worried, you know? She knows you won't talk to her, so she asked me to check up on you."

"I'm not a kid you have to check up on," Yuri snapped, barely keeping his voice low enough to prevent waking up Anna.

"I know you're not a kid, Yuri," Yuuri was quick to reassure. "Just – if something's bothering you, you can, you know, talk to me about it."

The blond snorted and crossed his arms. "Why the hell would I go to you of all people?"

"We're sort of friends, aren't we?" Yuuri answered in a small voice; uncertainty clearly audible.

With a 'thunk', Yuri's head landed against the window and he sighed loudly. One would think that someone of Yuuri's age had learnt not to be so goddamn insecure anymore. Especially considering he was now a parent.

"We can leave if you want," Yuuri offered after they'd passed some time in silence. "Or we could do something else. You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"Damn right I don't," Yuri muttered and turned around, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. "I've just been feeling off for the past two weeks, that's all," he explained begrudgingly.

"Off, how? Are you feeling sick?" Yuuri questioned, humming absently when Anna started fussing.

For a minute, both men were silent and watched the baby, but she didn't wake up in the end and just closed her fist, snuggling closer into her dad's chest.

"Not really sick, just a bit nauseous, you know?" Yuri rubbed his hands over his face. "I can barely eat during the mornings and I keep messing up my steps because I feel like at any time I'll be puking my guts out."

The Japanese man grimaced at the mental image. "You've been like this before? Maybe it's just nerves for your upcoming tournament?" he suggested.

"I'm not like you," Yuri retorted unimpressed and the other man flinched slightly, frowning. Okay, fine, maybe that had been a low blow, especially because the Katsudon had actually improved in that regard in his previous tournament, but what kind of stupid question had that even been? The idiot should have known better than to think he'd be nervous to the point of feeling sick.

He tended to get more annoyed, even pissed off if he felt nervous, not sick.

"Well, er, if it's not because of nerves, did you take a test then?"

At Yuri's blank eyes, Yuuri coughed and looked meaningfully at the blond's stomach before flicking his eyes down at Anna and at once the younger man understood what the other was alluding to.

"No, and I don't need one!" he bit out, pressing back against the wall.

"Look, it can't hurt to do a test," Yuuri tried to reason but Yuri slashed his hand through the air and cut him off sharply.

"You think Otabek and I aren't careful? I don't need a fucking test, okay? I'm not feeling off because of that!"

The patient, sympathetic look filling brown eyes made him want to punch him. "Victor and I used protection too," Yuuri remarked quietly, rubbing a hand soothingly over Anna's back. "And yet I still ended up with Anna. Protection isn't always completely safe, Yuri, and you know that."

"I'm not pr- I'm not expecting, all right!" Yuri spluttered, balling his hands into fists. He couldn't be expecting a baby, not like Yuuri had been, because … Because …

_He'd never considered having children in the first place._

He'd known from a young age that he carried the gene responsible for giving some men the ability to become pregnant. Not every man had the gene; one had around a thirty-five percent chance of being born with it. Some scientists claimed it was nature's way of keeping the population at a good number by giving some men the ability to bear children as well; others just considered it an abnormality, genes not forming properly, like blue eyes had been in the beginning.

There was a test parents could subject their sons to in order to find out whether or not the boy carried the gene. It wasn't mandated and most men lived their lives without ever knowing if they had the gene or not. The test could be done at a later age as well, though Yuri had undergone the test when he'd been eight years old. His grandfather hadn't initially planned on letting him get tested, but back then the media had been in an uproar about three boys who'd ended up with complications after a surgery because they hadn't known they were carrying the gene, and Yuri's grandfather had decided it was better to be safe than sorry and had booked an appointment with the doctor immediately.

Yuri ended up having the gene. The knowledge didn't particularly change his life much. Sure, it had caused a rather embarrassing talk with his grandfather when the older man had decided to give him the sex talk, but overall, it was something Yuri had never really thought about. All his dreams, hopes and thoughts revolved around ice skating; who cared whether he could carry children?

Then he'd got together with Otabek and after three months, he'd confessed to the man that he was carrier of the gene. Considering he wanted to have sex with Otabek at some point, he'd only thought it was fair that the man knew about the risks. Admittedly, he'd been rather nervous that day, because in spite of the fact that the gene was world wide known, there were still quite a few people who were disgusted by it and not a year went by without the newspapers reporting about a man being beaten by others because of it.

Otabek had reacted well, however, telling him they just needed to be careful then and thanking him for trusting him enough to tell him about it. And that had been that. They started living together, having sex and being careful about it, and Yuri hadn't thought about the gene until Yuuri had ended up pregnant and a completely smitten Victor had announced to anyone who wanted to listen that they were going to be parents.

The couple had had no qualms admitting to their closest friends that Anna had been a complete accident, albeit a very welcome one, and Yuuri had retreated from the competitions in order to focus on his pregnancy and now Anna herself.

Yuri remembered thinking that the couple had been idiots if they couldn't even use protection well enough to prevent a pregnancy, but he had to admit that Anna was quite the cute kid; inheriting her parents' best looks and maybe even their talent on the ice. Although they would have to wait a few more years before they could find out whether or not Anna would be the next contender in ice skating championships.

Still even with Yuuri's pregnancy, Yuri had never given much thought about his own situation. He and Otabek were careful, what was there to worry about? He wasn't as stupid as Katsudon and that airhead had been; he knew how to use protection. There would be no surprise baby for him, he was sure of that.

But now Yuuri was implying that the reason he'd been feeling weird these past few weeks was because of a possible pregnancy and that – that was just _ridiculous_. He and Otabek were careful every time; he would know if they had messed up somewhere!

"Look, I didn't want to believe it at first either," Yuuri spoke softly, his head bent down and his hair – longer than normal – shielding his face from view. "I kept trying to find other reasons why I was feeling sick, why I was messing up my steps, why I felt so tired all the time. I just hadn't slept enough, I had eaten too much the evening before, I needed to focus better, try harder … But I kept being sick, kept being tired and in the end Phichit basically smacked me up the head and dragged me to a pharmacy to buy a test."

"We're not the same," Yuri muttered, glowering down at the floor.

"I know it's scary to think of the possibility, and hey, maybe you're right and you're not pregnant, but you'll only know that for sure when you've taken a test," Yuuri stated, sounding firm now. "If the test is negative, you can go see a doctor to find out what's really going on. Don't you want to know for sure, though?"

No, he didn't, because he'd never thought about having children and the idea that he might actually be carrying one right at this moment scared the shit out of him.

"Just think about it, okay?" Yuuri sighed softly, adjusting Anna slightly. "How's Otabek doing?"

The change of subject was rather weak and glaringly obvious, but Yuri accepted it gratefully, not wanting to keep talking about taking a damn test. "He's fine. His mother is making him stay an extra two days so he can visit his grandparents."

"That's nice," Yuuri smiled, crossing his legs. He'd started losing weight apparently, because those jeans were ones he'd worn before his pregnancy. "My parents and Mari are planning on visiting us in a month."

"As long as your sister stays away from me," Yuri mumbled, coming over to sit down on the couch again. "Where's Victor anyway? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"He's taking Japanese language classes, remember?" Yuuri smiled, letting Anna curl her hand around his index finger. "He still has an hour left before he's coming home."

"I thought he knew enough Japanese by now?" Yuri furrowed his eyebrows. Victor had been taking classes for almost two years by now; hadn't he become adept enough at it by now?

"He's taking advanced classes now," Yuuri smiled proudly, dropping a kiss on Anna's head. "I told him his Japanese was good enough, but he insists on completely mastering it."

"Even with languages, he has to be perfect, huh?" Turquoise eyes rolled and Yuri slouched against the back of the couch.

The other man shrugged, still smiling. "At least our daughter will be able to speak at least two languages fluently," he said happily.

They talked for a little while longer, about training and the upcoming tournaments and Yuuri left an hour later with a fussy Anna after extracting a promise from the blond that he would join them for dinner next week.

Slumping back down on the couch, he drew his legs up and picked up the remote, turning on the tv.

He resolutely ignored the queasy feeling in his stomach and the voice in the back of his mind, whispering, ' _What if Katsudon is right?'_

Because he wasn't. Yuri was sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: All right, so first of all, many, many apologies for taking so long with this part. I'm very well aware of the fact that it's been nearly seven months *winces* All I can say as explanation is that this chapter gave me a lot more trouble than I anticipated. Of all the characters I've written so far, Yuri has turned out to be the most difficult one to portray well, which is why the second part took so freaking long to finish.
> 
> But I finally set my butt down and forced myself to finish this part before the delay got any worse *sweatdrops*
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments!
> 
> Warnings: Angst; abortion mentioned in passing; small time skips; Yuuri's issues with his weight; I think that's it
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on Ice. Mitsurou Kubo owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this long overdue second part!

**Part 2**

"You came!" Yuuri beamed when he opened the door, Anna strapped to his chest. The girl turned her head and blinked owlishly at them. "Otabek, great to see you too!"

"Why so surprised?" Yuri scowled at the same time Otabek said mildly, "I hope you don't mind setting an extra plate."

"Of course not!" Yuuri waved them inside. "I didn't know whether you'd want to come or not," he told the blond; a meaningful look briefly crossing over his face.

"It's free food," Yuri grunted, sliding off his thick jacket. His nose twitched when he picked up the mouth watering scent of stew and his stomach grumbled.

"How's Anna doing?" Otabek asked while removing his heavy boots. His nose was cherry red from the ruthless wind outside and he rubbed it absently.

"She's doing great," Yuuri smiled, letting her wrap her tiny, chubby fingers around his index finger. "She had a couple of rough nights last week, but she's sleeping better now."

"Like a rose," Victor piped up, appearing in the doorway of the kitchen. "The stew's almost ready. Otabek, good to see you."

"Please tell me you weren't the one making the stew," Yuri grimaced.

The older man looked affronted. "What's wrong with my cooking?" he complained.

"Don't worry, I made the stew," Yuuri assured him, ignoring his husband's indignant squawk.

"Thank god for that," Yuri muttered and Otabek chuckled, squeezing his hand briefly.

They sat down at the kitchen table; Yuuri divided the stew over the plates while Victor strapped their daughter in her high chair where her own mushy food was waiting for her in a bright pink plate.

While Yuuri switched between feeding Anna and himself, conversation flowed between the men. They talked about Otabek's visit to his family, prompting Victor to wonder aloud whether he and Yuuri shouldn't make a trip to Japan with Anna to visit Yuuri's family. That earned him an incredulous look and the inquiry as to whether he'd lost his mind to want to take a plan with a baby.

"Our daughter would behave well on the plane!" Victor threw back.

Brown eyes narrowed behind glasses. "I'm not going to fly to Japan with her when she's not even a year old," he riposted; his tone brooking no argument.

Victor pouted but conceded, knowing better than to argue with his spouse.

After dessert – chocolate mousse with a dollop of whipped cream – Victor started doing the dishes with Otabek offering to dry them and stack them away. Yuuri, in the meantime, got Anna ready for her bedtime and before Yuri realised what he was doing, he'd followed the Japanese skater into the nursery. There his brain caught up to what his legs were doing and he froze.

"Yuri." Yuuri blinked, obviously taken by surprise by the blond's unexpected presence. "You all right?" He started removing Anna's diaper.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Yuri snapped tersely, pulling his nose up and looking away when the foul diaper was thrown into the bin next to the table.

"You were a bit quiet tonight," the black haired man mumbled; his hands deftly putting a new diaper on Anna, who was mumbling gibberish whilst gnawing on her fist and drooling on it.

Yuri's instinctive reaction was to lash out, tell the other man to mind his own damn business, but he held himself in check just in time. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists, counting to ten.

_It shouldn't matter_ , he thought furiously, gritting his teeth together. He knew he was right, that the stupid Katsudon was wrong, so very, very wrong; a test wouldn't change that.

"Are you free tomorrow?" he ground out, thinking _stupid, stupid, stupid_.

Yuuri tilted his head to the left, cradling Anna against his shoulder. "In the morning, yeah. Lilia expects me for dance lessons in the afternoon."

"She's making you train already?" Yuri asked incredulously. Man, that woman was ruthless – although that did explain the other skater's weight loss.

Yuuri rolled his shoulders. "Not the strict, full regime yet," he explained, a bit bashful. "But she's helping me get back into the swing of it, so that I'll have it easier to take up my regular training in a couple of months."

Huh, that actually made sense, even if he had trouble imagining Lilia being able to create a light training regime.

"Why?" Yuuri questioned curiously. "You want to meet up?"

"Something like that," the blond muttered. "Can you come with me to the store? I'm – going to buy a test." He had to force the last words out when they wanted to stick in his throat.

"Of course." Yuuri nodded. "I'll pick you up at nine, okay?"

"That's fine," the younger man mumbled; his cheeks ablaze. Fidgeting he added, "Don't tell Victor. I don't need his huge mouth spreading it around."

"I'm not going to tell him, I promise," Yuuri said and hesitated before inquiring cautiously, "Does Otabek know?"

"No, because there's nothing for him to know," Yuri hissed, throwing the other man a warning look.

"Okay," Yuuri said placatingly, making the other one bristle with annoyance. "Why don't you join the others in the living room? Anna's almost asleep, so I'll be there soon too."

"Fine," Yuri muttered and left the nursery, passing the master bedroom and the bathroom.

"Anna asleep?" Otabek questioned when he walked into the living room. Victor and Makkachin slipped past the skater, presumably on their way to the nursery.

"Nearly," Yuri replied, plopping down next to his boyfriend on the couch. Otabek stretched out his arm and he took advantage of that by pressing into his side, resting his own hand on Otabek's thigh. "Katsudon was going to put her in her crib."

"Aw, look at how adorable you two look," Victor cooed, scaring the crap out of Yuri.

"What the hell's your problem, arsehole!"

"Language, Yurio! There's a baby here!"

"Shut the fuck up! She's not old enough yet to pick it up!"

A shocked gasp. "Are you calling my daughter dumb? How dare you!"

Yuri sneered, hanging over the couch in a bid to strangle that silver haired idiot. "If she's got your brain, what do you expect then?"

Otabek just sighed and held him back by his waist; all too familiar with and used to the Russians' antics.

* * *

Otabek was out the next morning to discuss his training schedule with his new coach, so Yuri didn't have to worry about the other man asking questions about his little trip with Katsudon.

The Japanese skater arrived alone, explaining that Victor had taken Anna with him to go shopping for clothes. Judging by the look of pure exasperation in brown eyes, Yuuri didn't share Victor's opinion that their daughter was in dire need of more clothes.

They set out on foot and Yuri kept his hands balled in the pockets of his jacket, irritated at the consistent slight tremble his hands suddenly appeared to be inflicted with. It was drizzling the whole way to the store, forcing Yuuri to keep wiping off his glasses. Why the idiot hadn't simply put in his contacts was beyond him.

There weren't that many customers in the shop which suited him just fine. The quicker he was out of here with what he needed, the quicker he could go home, take that bullshit test and prove Yuuri wrong. After that, he really should consider consulting a doctor, because the nausea refused to fuck off and Yakov looked ready to explode any moment now.

"All right, which one do I need to take?" he grunted when they reached the aisle with the tests, refusing to show how overwhelmed he was at the _sheer amount_ of test kits available. Who the hell needed so many different tests?!

"I bought this one." Yuuri grabbed a thin white box with a blue line wrapped around the box like a present. On the front a female hand held the stick up. "It's the most accurate one."

"Fine, then I'll take that one." Yuri snatched it out of his hand and scowled at it. _So fucking stupid_. What would grandpa think if he knew what Yuri was holding right now?

"Don't worry, the clerks here are very discreet," Yuuri reassured him, misinterpreting Yuri's grimace.

"Whatever, let's go," Yuri snapped; his grip around the damn box tightening until the carton dented underneath the crushing power.

"Oh, but I wanted to look for - " But the blond was already marching away, forcing the other man to hurry after him.

* * *

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Do what you want."

"Oh, er, well, I'll wait in the kitchen then, okay?"

"I don't care."

The bathroom door closed and the soft footsteps faded away. Silence descended upon the small apartment, only broken by the rattling noise of the kitchen tap being turned, forcing water out of it. Yuuri was probably preparing tea. Yuri himself was seated at the edge of the tiny bathtub, staring at the box as if it held all the secrets of the universe.

Screw this. "Eugh," he grimaced and peeled off one side of the box, holding it upside down and shaking it to remove the test.

He read the instructions with a growing sense of disgust but rose up to do his business. Afterwards he placed the test on the edge of the sink, washed his hands briefly and set the timer on his phone. Three minutes he had to wait according to the package and those minutes turned out to be the longest ones he'd experienced so far. They seemed to drag on and on; waiting for his results at a championship went even faster!

Was the app with the timer glitching maybe? No, a quick glance told him it was working just fine; the seconds ticking away at a regular pace. Was time in general then just fucking with him? Why was he even getting worked up? He knew he wasn't expecting; this stupid test was just a formality. Nothing to get upset about.

_Except that it was taking so damn long!_

He nearly smacked his phone in the sink when the obnoxiously loud beeping resounded through the room; the noise bouncing back and forth between the tiled walls. He grappled with the device and silenced the damn thing; his heart pounding in his chest. Snatching the white stick off the sink, he peeked at the little, square screen.

A knock on the door. "Yuri? Do you know the result?" Yuuri called out. He rocked back on his feet when the door opened abruptly.

"That brand is useless, Katsudon," Yuri huffed, waving the stick in the air.

"What does it say?" Yuuri eyed the stick warily.

"A plus sign, which means it's obviously faulty! What kind of shitty test did you make me spend money on?" he bristled, still waving the stick madly around.

The other man surprised him by grabbing his wrist firmly, stopping it mid-air. Brown eyes drilled into blue ones when he said, "This test is nearly a hundred percent accurate, Yuri, you won't find a better one than this. It's not faulty."

"That doesn't mean tests like this one can't give a false positive, Katsudon!" Yuri hissed, snatching his hand away and storming past the older man.

"You can't keep inventing excuses, Yuri," Yuuri said firmly, following him into the kitchen, undeterred by the baleful glare thrown at him.

"I'm not inventing excuses! I'm just saying that this test is obviously botched, because there's no fucking way I'm - "

"Yuri, you're pregnant. You can take as many tests as you want, choose different brands every time, the result's going to be the same," Yuuri cut him off flatly.

"I want to take a second test anyway," Yuri said stubbornly; his fingers tightening around the test at the same time he wanted to fling it as far away from him as possible.

Yuuri pursed his lips but nodded. "Sure, let's go buy a second test then. I doubt the result will change, though."

"That's what you think," Yuri said darkly.

* * *

The second test turned out positive too. In a fit of rage Yuri threw the bin against the wall; the content of it exploding all over the floor.

The complete mess covering the bathroom floor seemed like a pretty good representation of his life now.

* * *

"Yakov's called me this morning, wanted to know why you haven't shown up for the last two practices," Yuuri remarked, sitting down in the armchair with Anna cradled against his chest. "Well, more like yelled at me to be accurate."

"Why the hell would he call you?" Yuri asked scathingly. He was on his back stretched out across the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"He doesn't have Otabek's number," Yuuri replied calmly and shifted his hold on Anna a bit. "Guess he thought I was the next best bet."

The blond scowled, peeved that the old man assumed he had no one else to turn to than the Japanese skater – and hating that he was right in this case.

"What did you tell him?"

"That you weren't feeling well and had forgotten to call him," Yuuri said. "He calmed down after that, but he expects a call from you soon."

Yuri grunted, knowing that he should call him but not looking forward to it in the slightest.

"You haven't told anyone." It wasn't a question, merely an observation.

The younger man shook his head mutely.

"You haven't seen a doctor yet either."

"What the hell do you think?" Yuri snapped and turned his head. The knowing look in those dark eyes made him itch to smack those glasses off his face.

"You can't ignore it forever, Yuri," Yuuri murmured.

"Don't you think I know that?" the blond snapped and sat up, clutching at the cushions of the couch. "I know I can't ignore it forever!" No matter how much he'd like to do that.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid!" he bit out and hated the way his voice trembled just a bit.

He was _scared shitless_ , all right? After never having once in his life before considered the thought of having children, he suddenly was forced to make a decision about one growing inside of him now and that scared him. What the hell was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to decide what he was going to do with the baby when he had never even imagined having them?

He'd been concentrating on his training, on becoming the best ice skater there was, breaking other people's records. His thoughts had been consumed by the sport for years; there had never been any space left to consider what he would do if he ever found himself pregnant unexpected.

How was he supposed to make a decision?

"I'm not going to judge you for it, Yuri," Yuuri said patiently. "I was scared too, you know, when I first found out."

"Scared?" Yuri laughed bitterly. "Yeah, right, you two were disgustingly happy about it when you told us the news."

"When I found out I was pregnant, the first thing I did was have a panic attack," Yuuri said blankly; his eyes flat. "And you know why I started panicking?"

Slowly Yuri shook his head, instinctively feeling this wasn't the right moment to say some stupid taunt.

"Because I had no clue what I was going to do. I was completely unprepared, hadn't even thought about having children and then suddenly that stick was coloured positive. And at that moment all I could think of was, what's Victor going to say? And how the hell am I going to get rid of all that weight afterwards?" Yuuri laughed bitterly, shaking his head.

"I should have been happy that I was expecting and instead all I could do was worry about how much I would gain if I kept the baby. It took me almost two months before I had finally figured out that I wanted the baby more than I wanted to stay slim. I can do my best to lose the weight, but I couldn't bear the thought of losing the baby in the end. So yeah, I was scared and even after I made the decision to keep her, I still got scared. We were happy when we told you the news, yes, but you don't have any clue how long it took me to get to that point."

He shifted and took a deep breath, shushing Anna when she whimpered in protest. "So I understand if you're scared, because finding out that you're pregnant when you're not supposed to be, is scary. I get that. And all I can say is, I'm here for you if you need me. But Yuri," his eyes softened, "you can't keep ignoring this. And you need to tell Otabek. He has the right to know."

The blond pressed his lips tightly together and brought his head down in a jerky nod. He hadn't expected the Japanese man to be so open all of a sudden, especially given what he had admitted, but he guessed it made sense. Yuuri was prone to quickly putting on weight when he didn't keep to his training schedule and while Yuri occasionally teased him about it, calling him Porky, he also knew how sensitive the weight issue was for Yuuri.

He might be brash, but even he had learnt not to stick his foot in his mouth and could now guess when he could tease the other man and when he was better off keeping his mouth shut.

When Yuuri and Victor had announced the pregnancy, they had both looked so happy with it, that it had never crossed Yuri's mind that Yuuri might have battled with his demons to get to the point of being happy about it. It made him ashamed that he hadn't realised that sooner.

It also made him wonder whether he would get to the point when he would be able to proudly announce that he was expecting a baby – if he decided to keep it. And what about Otabek? How would he react? Would he be as disgustingly happy with it as Victor had been or would he be indifferent? Would he even want the baby?

He and Otabek had never had that talk, even though the other man knew he could carry children, and it made him pissed off that he hadn't thought of having this discussion before. At least then he would have an idea as to how Otabek would react!

"I'm here whenever you need to talk," Yuuri promised.

The blond appreciated the sentiment, but well, talking wasn't going to do much for his situation, was it?

* * *

The next day he called Yakov to inform him he would be taking the weekend off and hung up before the older man could gather the breath to cuss him out. He then sent a text to Otabek, informing he would be gone for the day, and put his phone on silent before pulling the door to his apartment shut and locking it.

Half an hour later he boarded the train and chose an empty railcar to sit in, pressing himself against the window. He was bundled up in a thick coat, a scarf, gloves and a woollen hat and he pressed his hat lower over his ears when he felt cold draft sneaking through the smudged window. He selected a playlist on his iPod and kept his gaze aimed outside, even when the railcar started to become busier once they had passed a couple of stops.

As they halted at more and more stops, the scenery outside slowly changed from towns to open fields with the occasional road right next to the train tracks. At the second to last stop, he finally rose up and made his way to one of the doors, stepping over an old man's leg, who'd fallen asleep three stops ago. The doors open with a loud hissing sound and as soon as his feet hit the ground, he strode away, marching past a grandmother and her two grandsons to the exit of the small station.

From there it was only a fifteen minute walk and it was only when he halted in front of a familiar, light brown door that he suddenly realised he probably should have announced his visit. Would he even be home?

Scowling, he pressed on the doorbell; through the wood he could hear the sharp noise echoing through the small house. A moment later the door opened and his grandfather did a visible double take before he smiled and waved him inside.

"Yuri, come in! I didn't expect to see you today," Nikolai said, his eyes warm. "Otabek not with you?"

"No, he's got training until late this evening," Yuri muttered and after stuffing his iPod in the pocket of his coat, he hung it on a hook on the wall, pulling off his shoes as well.

"You can go to the living room; I'll make some tea for us," Grandfather commented and shuffled to the kitchen.

The living room was comfortably warm when Yuri walked inside and in spite of the sick feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach, he relaxed a bit. No matter what happened, this place would always feel like home and when he sat down on the couch, claiming the spot he always had chosen, he sank in it easily, the cushion moulding itself around his butt as if he'd been sitting here every day still.

"Here."

A steaming, dark blue mug appeared in front of him and he accepted it, resting it on his knee to wait for the tea to cool down a bit. His grandpa liked his tea piping hot, but he'd never been particularly fond of burning his mouth to shit on hot tea.

"So, what's wrong?" Grandpa asked, not beating around the bush. His gaze was uncomfortably sharp when he assessed his grandson.

"I can't visit my old man without something being wrong?" Yuuri asked snarky, but his heart started beating faster and he barely resisted the urge to fidget.

"Sure, you can," Grandpa easily agreed, "but you seem to have forgotten that I know you very well and I can tell something's on your mind. You want to talk about it?"

For a moment he sat there, debating whether he should confess or not. He could pretend he was just struggling with his new routine and grandpa would leave it at that, he knew. He wouldn't push him, wouldn't press for more. He could say whatever he wanted, spin whatever lie he could come up with and the older man would let him get away with it. There would never be any judgement in this house, he knew.

It was that realisation that pushed him to say, "My mum got pregnant when she was really young, yeah? How did you react?"

Grandpa leant back in the armchair and a pensive look crossed his face. If he was taken aback by the odd question, he didn't show it. "I was shocked at first; I'm not going to pretend I wasn't. After all it was news I hadn't expected to hear for at least a couple more years."

"Were you angry?"

The older man shook his head. "Not really. I was more worried how she would cope with it." His gaze sharpened again when he tilted his head to the right. "Any reason why you're asking me about this, Yuri?"

Yuri opened his mouth, but the words refused to come out, remaining stuck in his throat. He started to feel uncomfortably hot and he looked away, asking himself why he'd thought it had been a good idea to come here. He felt stupid too, immature even. If he couldn't even tell his own grandfather he was pregnant, how could he possibly inform Otabek? He was already freaking out now and he wasn't even talking to the other father of the baby!

"You know you can tell me everything, right, Yurochka?"

For some reason hearing that nickname – the one only his grandfather used – made him break and before he could think twice about it, he blurted out, "I'm pregnant!"

_Well,_ he thought dismayed as grandfather paled visibly, _that's one way of telling the news. Stupid big mouth._

* * *

Grandfather wasn't furious. He wasn't even disappointed, something which Yuri had actually feared more than him being angry. Anger he could deal with; facing grandfather's disappointment would have been a lot harder.

The old man had let him freak out for a while, allowing him to get all his fears and worries off his chest. He hadn't realised just how much he'd been panicking over the prospect of the baby until all his worries had left him in a huge word vomit. But hey, wasn't he entitled to a major freak out? It wasn't like this baby had been planned!

Afterwards grandfather had given him a long hug before making him drink a new cup of tea to calm him down. The tea helped a bit, but grandfather's steady presence helped him a lot more.

"You haven't told Otabek yet?"

Mutely Yuri shook his head, though a spark of shame flared up within him once more. Now two people knew he was pregnant and yet neither of them was his boyfriend. Did that make him a bad person?

"You know you're going to have to tell him, right?" Grandfather said gently.

"Yeah, I know. Katsudon said so already," Yuri muttered, rubbing his forehead. "I know I have to tell him, but … I don't know how he's going to react."

Grandfather took a deep breath, which he released slowly. He sank back against the back of the couch and pensively said, "I don't know him that well, so I can't tell you how he's going to react exactly, but Yuri, I don't think you have anything to be worried about. That boy's as loyal as they come – he won't abandon you, no matter what you decide."

"I don't know yet what to do," the blond admitted quietly, staring at his knees. He'd pulled his feet up on the couch and had his arms clasped around his legs, absurdly wondering how much he longer he'd be able to sit in this particular position before it would become too uncomfortable.

"I can't really help you with that, Yurochka," Grandfather sighed, patting his arm. "That's completely up to you. Just remember that I'm here for you, no matter what you decide. And while you might not believe it now, Otabek will be there for you too. Just don't keep him too long in the dark anymore."

No, he guessed he shouldn't. He didn't know how far along he was now at the moment, but soon he wouldn't be able to hide it any longer. He couldn't let Otabek find out about the baby in that way; that wouldn't be fair to him. It was time he'd stop running away from reality and actually confront his issues head on.

Even if that thought scared the shit out of him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more," Grandfather smiled weakly.

"No, grandfather, you helped me plenty." And it was true. He'd finally got that final push that he had really needed.

Coming to his grandfather had been the right idea after all.

* * *

One week after his conversation with grandfather – a week in which he had done a lot of thinking coupled with a few additional minor freak outs – he finally felt ready to tell Otabek about the baby.

He'd waited until after dinner before he breached the subject. He'd barely been able to eat anything; his stomach in heavy knots and Otabek had already thrown him a couple of worried glances whenever he thought the blond skater hadn't been looking. He felt even more nervous now than he'd felt when he'd skated in his first competition – and that was saying something.

"Otabek, there's something I need to tell you," Yuri started haltingly, stopping the other man before he could switch on the television.

Otabek gave him his complete attention immediately, turning around on the couch to face him properly. "What is it?"

Yuri flushed under his undivided attention; his nerves ranking up a notch. "The thing is … I'm – I'm not really sure how to tell you."

The other man blinked, looking a bit bemused. "Is it a good or a bad thing?"

"It's – I'm honestly not sure," Yuri admitted chagrined, pulling at a loose thread of his sweater. Maybe he should have written down what he wanted to say – though he doubted that would have made this whole thing easier. He knew what he wanted to say, but actually getting the words out … That was a whole other matter.

"Yuri," fingers slipped around his ankle and squeezed it softly, "what's wrong?"

He sat there for a moment longer, forcing himself to breathe out slowly to stave off the growing panic before he clenched his jaw and stood up. "Wait here, I'm going to – get something."

He hurried out of the room before Otabek could say something, making a beeline for his bedroom. He pulled open the last drawer of his nightstand and searched through it, stilling when he encountered the thin napkin wrapped bundle. The sound of him swallowing seemed loud in the room and he had to force himself to grab the small bundle and close the drawer again. Plucking off the tape, the side of the napkin fell open, revealing two thin, white sticks.

He hadn't meant to keep them at first. Had thrown them away in fact until he'd ended up having to clean the bathroom after his little fit. He'd found the sticks back underneath the sink and impulse striking him, he'd wrapped them in a napkin and had hidden them in his nightstand. He hadn't been sure why he'd kept them after having thrown them away at first, but now he was glad he'd stashed them away.

If his voice refused to cooperate with him, then he would just need to use these to finally tell Otabek what was happening.

Otabek's face remained completely blank when Yuri dropped the napkin with its content in his hand. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before lifting one of the sticks up and holding it into the light, studying the tiny screen with the accusing plus sign plastered on it.

"Our protection failed?"

Yuri just hummed, fearing he'd give a scathing sarcastic reply if he opened his mouth now. This wasn't the moment to act like an arsehole.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Otabek placed the first stick down and picked up the second one, as if he wanted to check they both showed the same result.

"No, I haven't – I didn't go to the doctor yet," Yuri muttered, gingerly sitting back down on the couch, eyeing his boyfriend warily.

The other man's face was still disturbingly blank, so he couldn't figure out what he was thinking about this. Was he angry about it or disappointed? Was he happy? The lack of anything resembling an actual response to the news he was pregnant was driving him crazy!

"Well, this is rather unexpected," Otabek murmured before placing the tests and the napkin on the coffee table. "How do you feel about it?"

"I freaked out several times – does that tell you enough?" Yuri snorted harshly and shook his head. "I didn't even know how to tell you."

"What do you want to do now?"

Unnerved by Otabek's calm façade, the blond man spat, "Why don't you tell me first what you think of this!"

Otabek tilted his head to the right. "I don't mind. I'll support you in whatever decision you end up making about the baby, Yuri. I thought we'd covered that when you told me about the gene?"

"Telling me that back then and telling me that now when there's an actual kid to decide about are two different things," Yuri bit out, pulling his legs up. Staring at him suspiciously, he asked, "You really would be okay with whatever I decide?"

This time Otabek was baffled. "Of course I would be. It's your body; you decide whether you want to keep the baby or not. If you want the baby, we'll keep him or her. If you don't want it, I'll support you too."

"So you wouldn't be bothered at all that we'd be parents at our age?" Yuri prodded and his stomach did an odd flip.

The dark haired man shrugged. "Honestly, I've been prepared for this ever since you told me you carry the gene. Protection can fail after all, no matter how careful we are. So I've prepared myself a long time ago just in case you ended up pregnant before we actually made the decision." His dark eyes sharpened a tad. "Have you made a decision?"

Yuri looked away, still a bit uncomfortable despite Otabek's reassurances. "I thought about getting it removed," he muttered, pressing his chin in his right knee. "Because what the hell do I know about raising a kid, right? And I'm still young and there are so many competitions I still need to win, but …"

He breathed out and raised his head, rubbing the heels of his palms in his eyes. Dark specks flashed and danced against his closed eyelids. "I looked up the address of a place like that, searched the phone number, got as far as typing in the number and then … I just couldn't do it. I can't – I can't get rid of it." He blinked, annoyed with the way the back of his eyeballs stung with hot tears. Shit, he was not going to cry! "And – and I don't want to give it up either. I – I want to keep the baby."

He had no clue how he would raise a baby, how he would arrange everything with his training and future competitions. Hell, his apartment was probably too small as well to raise a baby, but … After thinking and wavering about it for so long, he just couldn't imagine getting rid of the baby. He'd never thought about having children before this, but now that there was an actual baby inside of him – half him, half Otabek – he couldn't bring himself to actually get rid of it.

Then he'd considered giving up the baby for adoption after he or she was born, but he found he couldn't do that either. If he gave up this baby, he would forever wonder how he or she would have turned out to be and whether he couldn't have made it work after all. Giving up the baby for adoption would have meant a life long full of regret – he knew himself well enough for that.

So he wanted to keep the baby. Raising a child was honestly a scary prospect, but it was something he wanted to tackle head on.

Preferably together with Otabek.

When he looked up, his breath hitched at the smile he saw unfurling across the other skater's face. Otabek leant forwards to embrace him and kiss him softly.

"Then we're keeping the baby," he said, like it was that simple.

_And well, maybe it will be that simple_ , Yuri thought dazedly as he opened his legs to welcome Otabek so that they could kiss in a more comfortable position.

As long as he had Otabek at his side, he could handle the intimidating prospect of raising a baby of his own.

After all, if Victor could do it, it couldn't be that difficult, right?

Yeah, they'd be fine, he decided, lips curling up in a small smile when a hand covered his stomach.

He, Otabek and their baby – they would be more than fine.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: After nearly seven months this story is finally finished *sweatdrops* Again my many apologies for taking so long; I hadn't expected Yuri to be this difficult to write. I hope it wasn't too bad! *winces*
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: I hope it wasn't too bad! The next part should be posted soon :)
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in the next part and I wish you all a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
